


Круги на полях [Art]

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, aliens were there or may be not, crop circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Посмотреть исходник
Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Круги на полях [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> [Посмотреть исходник](https://cdn-st3.rtr-vesti.ru/vh/pictures/b/222/762.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s01.yapfiles.ru/files/2398113/HD.jpg)


End file.
